I will make my own destiny she said
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: In which one young girl changes everything. NO HATERS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, SHOCKER I'M ACTUALLY WRITING A STORY ABOUT A GIRL AND BOY CHARACTER IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER, NOT A BOY AND BOY OR GIRL AND GIRL! IT IS A LEGOLAS AND SORT OF OC CHARACTER, PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE I ACTUALLY LIKED HOW THIS TURNED OUT!**

In ancient Greek mythology there are many stories told of a group of goddesses called the fates. The fates did exactly that, their job was to determine the fate of every Man, Elf, Dwarf, and Hobbit, they decided their destiny and saw into there future. The fates names where Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. Clotho, the youngest of the three spun the thread of life and as the thread was born so was a child, Lachesis, the middle child measured the thread and determined how long the beings life would be, and finally Atropos the eldest sister snipped the thread ending the life. The fates saw a much through the future, past, and present but one day something momentous happened that not even the fates could foresee.

Rumors told of a old tree that lived in a forest in the heart of Middle Earth, it was a wise old oak tree that stood tall in the forest it lived for century's but after a while the people who came to visit it started to notice the tree was getting smaller, soon the tree got so small that the people stopped visiting it and lost there respect for the wise old tree and eventually it was forgotten…but not by all. One day a wise old wizard dressed all in grey came to the tree only to see a sleeping young girl in its place. So the wise old wizard waited patiently for the young girl to awaken and not soon after did the little girl who looked to be about six opened her sea blue eyes to look at him with curiosity. He told her his name was Gandalf the Grey and asked her where she came from, her reply was simple "The tree" she said. The wizard had a mysterious twinkle in his eyes "And where is your family?" he asked "Here in the forest" she replied "My dear" he said leaning in close to her with a playful smile "Yes?" she said leaning in with a equal smile "Are the trees your family?" she nodded still smiling "They are telling me to leave, why would they tell me that?" she asked the wizard "Hmm he said thoughtfully, maybe they think there are greater things for you beyond this forest" she leaned in close to him "What lies beyond the forest" she asked in a whisper "I believe that is for you to find out" he replied standing up and lending her a hand "Would you like to come on a adventure with me?" she reached for his hand and put her smaller hand in his "I would"

For a while they both walked in silence and even though she refused to tell Gandalf her name she seemed to have taken a liking to him. "I believe you have a great destiny child" he told her and she looked up and smiled at him "Where are we going?" she asked, "To a place called the Shire…" he replied.

**SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW GUYS, PLEASE READ, REVIWE, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	2. An introduction of the ages

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! THANKS TO ALL THE FANS OUT THERE! ****Good Queen Vold SORRY YOU COULDN'T REALLY READ IT WELL BUT EVERYONE ON F.F HAS THERE OWN WRITING STYLE AND A LOT OF PEOPLE WRITE IT LIKE THIS SO I'M KINDA USED TO IT, I'll TRY TO MAKE IT MORE EASY TO READ BUT CUT ME SME SLACK IF I FORGET! THANKYOU FOR TELLING ME! P.S. PLEASE FORGIVE ANY TECHNICAL PROBLEMS I CAN'T REMEMBER EXACTALY WHEN BILBO ADOPTED FRODO SO I MAY BE WRONG! AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CatyCrisis AND Good Queen Vold FOR THEIR AMAZING REVIEWS; YES YOU WILL BE HEARING MORE ABOUT HER SOON!**

Gandalf had told the little girl to stand outside the Hobbit hole in the Shire when they arrived because he had to talk to a friend of his named Bilbo; she nodded and leaned against the door when he left. The five year old, never being outside the woods was taking in everything she saw, she was drinking in the sights and people so much at she didn't notice that a little Hobbit boy had come up to her "Hi!" the little Hobbit said, his blue eyes shining "My names Frodo, me my cousins and my friend Sam where wondering if you wanted to play with us?"

"Of course!" the young girl exclaimed, forgetting Gandalf's orders completely at the chance of being able to play with her very first Hobbit! Frodo's face lit up "Great what's your name?" she bit the inside of her cheek "I…I cant tell you" she admitted "Well we cant play if you don't tell us your name, if we cant find you we wont know how to call your name" Frodo reasoned "Fine…my names Lucy" she said with a smile "That's a pretty name" Merry (one of Frodo's cousins if you didn't know) enquired "Thank you she replied now what are we going to play?"

After having a lengthy talk with Bilbo Gandalf decided it was about time to check up on his little friend but stepped out of the hole to see a sight he did not expect. Bilbo's little nephew Frodo, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck all running around the little girl he found in the forest, they where teasing and laughing and jumping all around, they seemed about the same age he should of expected something like this to happen and he couldn't help but smile.

"Uncle Bilbo, uncle Bilbo look I made a new friend, this is Lucy" Frodo introduced absolutely delighted with himself. Bilbo smiled reaching a hand out for the girl to shake it "Why hello there little one my name's Bilbo" Lucy shook his hand with a great amount of enthusiasms "Pleased to meet you" she said "Ah…Gandalf said in a thoughtful voice, so that's your name?" Lucy gave a small blush and nodded

"It's a beautiful name what is it short for?" Bilbo asked "Lucile" she replied

"Well Lucy, Gandalf told her, we must be heading on I have business in Rivendale"

"OH please let her stay Gandalf we only just met!" Frodo pleaded a new amount of panic setting in his voice

"Yes Pippin piped up, she's great fun to be around, please let her stay!"

"I agree!" Merry shouted

"I would love to stay" Lucy announced

"Please Mr. Gandalf!" Sam begged now on his knees, and soon all of the kids where shouting in unison,

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Gandalf gave Bilbo a pleading look "I could put some extra beds in Frodo's room and the kids could sleep there for a few nights if you are not in too much of a rush"

Gandalf look from the pleading kids to Bilbo "FINE! Gandalf shouted, we can stay here a few extra days but then we leave without any problems, understood?" he asked sternly "Understood!" all of the kids replied "Fine of with you, go play!" Gandalf said shooing them off. Bilbo look towards Gandalf with curiosity

"Who is she?" Bilbo asked, Gandalf didn't answer,

"Dose she have anything to do with your visit to Rivendale?"

Still no answer.

**SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW GUYS, I HOPE I CAPTURED THAT CUTENESS OF A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS, THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	3. A new friend

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! Enjoy this new chapter! (Again Legolas was probably not in Rivendale around this time but in the story he and his father where and thank you DragonWingletfor pointing out that Legolas is supposed to be about 500, I was not sure about the details but I'm making him a lot younger about to the point of a normal child so please use your imagination a little), thanks!**

**p.s. their will be more weird funny childish stuff in this chapter hope you enjoy!**

**-ILH**

Gandalf let the group stay for a few more days before saying the he and Lucy must go absolutely now unless they plan on being late, to which all of the children sadly nodded and hugged each other good bye promising they would come and visit soon, after that the pair went off again on the trail they started.

After that it was only a few days journey till Rivendale, and Lucille couldn't hide her shock when they came across the beautiful city, Gandalf smiled at this and got off his horse to meet Elrond and Galadriel. "Lucy me, Elrond and Galadriel are going to have a meeting alright?" Lucy nodded "Are you going to tell me to stay here again?" she asked "Are you going to stay this time?" he replied sternly, she scoffed at this "No!" he nodded "Fine then go off and explore!" she nodded and ran off towards the town "Is that her?" Galadriel asked

"Yes" Gandalf replied

"Remarkable!" she said breathing out a sigh she didn't notice she was holding

"Yes she is isn't she?"

Lucille was a smart little girl, she noticed the strange looks the Elf's were giving her she just chose to ignore them, she was just about to head back to Gandalf because there didn't seem to be anyone interesting or fun enough to play with her, when she noticed a little elf sitting all on his own, she pouted because he seemed so sad

'No-deserves to feel like that' she thought to herself and walked up to the boy to try and cheer him up "Hi, my names Lucille what's yours?" she questioned as she sat down on the cabana next to him,

"Legolas" he replied sheepishly in a soft voice

"Legolas, what kind of a name is Legolas?" she said rather rudely

"What kind of a name is Lucille?" he snapped back,

"That wasn't very nice!" she shouted.

"You started it!" he shouted louder attracting some attention,

"Your weird!" she shouted and shoved him on the ground,

Legolas quickly got up frowning and shoved her to the ground.

"Your still not being nice!" she shouted,

"You still started it!" he shouted even louder, now both of there faces where red from trying to top each other, they both looked each other over. They looked at all the dirt that had collected on there clothing and the burses on their arms, slowly they started to smile until they where both in a laughing fit. Eventually they collected themselves and Lucy spoke up

"Hey, I like you, want to be my friend? I don't have very many" Legolas looked at her curiously, "How many friends do you have?"

"Four, maybe five if you count Gandalf"

"Wow!" Legolas exclaimed,

"How many friends do you have?" Lucy asked.

"None, Legolas replied, I'm kind of shy besides people are afraid of my Dad"

Lucy was about to ask why people where afraid of Legola's Dad but it seemed like a sore subject so she kept her mouth shut.

"Well I'm not afraid of your Dad so now you can be my friend Legolas, I can be your first one!" she exclaimed

"Really?" Legolas asked trying not to get his hopes up to high.

"Really!" Lucy nodded,

"There is a lake down by the valley do you want to go play down there?" he asked with more confidence in his voice this time,

"Sure, race you there!" she called already running, slowly Legolas allowed a small smile to cross his face, he had made his first friend.

**SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW GUYS, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	4. Too late

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! Enjoy this new chapter! Thank you **DragonWinglet** for pointing out that Legolas would have been about 500 around the time of last chapter but if you re-read my authors note from last chapter after your post I added that around that time I was making him about the same age or at least to an age where he fits that childishness so he and Lucy could sort of grow up around the same time don't think I'm new to LOTR or most of that stuff I have the books and have watched all of the movies but I'm still a little funny on the whole age thing, also their are mentions of Lucy having a Orange streak in her hair, yes I know they probably did not have hair dye in middle earth but there is a story behind it and there also may be swearing because it fits Lucy's character so please no criticism! Love you guys!**

**-ILH**

-Fifteen years later-

"Come on please let me explore the woods, I have done it a thousand other times nothing is going to happen" Lucy assured her bright blue eyes trained on Gandalf for a seconded before averting them to look for her bow and sword

"No Lucy we already agreed you're coming to Rivendale with me" the old wizard said sternly, he was already too lenient with the girl.

"What is there for us in Rivendale? Honestly the only people there are Elves and the only ones I care for there are Elrond and Galadriel!" Gandalf gave her a hint of a weary smile "You used to love Rivendale and the Elves"

Lucille cast her eyes down slightly in sadness.

"That, she said in a tired tone, was before one of the only one who mattered left"

"Well maybe if you come with me you will see him" Gandalf suggested.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Yeah right my childhood friend from when I was seven is just going to show up at my doorstep, don't get my hopes up!" she scolded.

Gandalf sighed "Are you coming or not?"

"Did you ever give me a choice?"

"No" the wizard said a small smile crossing his lips,

"Fine, Lucille replied slinging her arrows over her back, then lets go"

Lucy let out a small smile as they reached the beautiful city she had not seen in years, Gandalf gave her a smirk "What?" she asked defensively and to this the wizard just shook his head and chuckled. The pair walked up to meet the only Elves familiar to Lucy "Lucille" Galadriel greeted her with a warm smile,

"Lady Galadriel" Lucy replied back "It has been long" the elf's warm blue eyes brightened "Too long"

"Lucy was wondering if she would be allowed to do some target practice in the woods with your permission Lord Elrond?" Gandalf inquired,

Elrond smiled "Same young girl always wanting to wonder off?"

"That would be correct my Lord" Lucy said with a chuckle remembering fondly.

Elrond nodded "I give permission" Lucy smiled and bowed before both of them,

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel" she addressed them and went to the woods.

Lucille wandered the woods for a little while just enjoying the bright shades of blue, green and white until she finally found her target, she pulled up her bow putting the arrow inside and slowly breathing in and out making sure to concentrate on this and only this, in and out, in and out, in and out, but just as she was about to release the arrow a gust of wind burst past her and when she looked back at the target it was already hit by an arrow not her own, now she was upset no, she was beyond upset she was pissed. Before even seeing who it was she turned around

"What the Hell was that?!" she screamed seeing a handsome young blonde elf walk towards her, he had bright blue eyes, pale skin and long hair that had small braids in it "I believe I was hitting the target" he supplied,

"Yes but why did you have to go about hitting MY target?" Lucy asked.

The young elf shrugged "Seemed like fun"

Lucy was shocked by how ignorant, annoying and-then she looked into his eye,

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked never loosing eye contact,

"Am I supposed to have the answer to this question?" he said looking at her curiously.

"I'm Lucy," she said putting her hand out for her to shake it as if it would give her any clues as to who he was.

The Elf gave her a un-believing laugh and a smile "Legolas" he replied shaking her hand, she just stared at him for a few moments before a huge smile grew on her face and pulled him in for a hug,

"I cant believe you're here," he whispered into her shoulder, her smile brightened "You going to call me names again?" she asked,

"Are you going to push me down again?" he questioned raising an eyebrow,

"Maybe" she said with a shrug walking off,

"Where are you going?"

"To shoot some targets, you can't win every time, now are you coming or what?"

Legolas smiled running forward to catch up with his long lost (newly found) friend.

For a while the two of them just walked in circles trying to find the perfect spot enjoying each other's company until Legolas finally spoke "That's new" he said addressing the one orange streak in the girls reddish hair,

"Yeah it is, Lucy agreed absente mindedly running her hands though it, I didn't get it in any way it just sort of grew"

"It may have not been wise to keep it from her this long" Gandalf looked up at Galadriel to see the fear that was so seldom present in her eyes,

"She is just a girl, she did not deserve a fate such as this"

"Yet it was given to her," Galadriel countered,

Elrond shook his head "Gandalf you are letting your feelings cloud you judgment, this girl is a threat whether we like to believe it or not"

Lucy found her target, breath in and out,

"Give her a chance nothing has happened yet, how are we to be certain anything is to come of it?"

In and out.

"The ancient scrolls have told us so, do not let your fondness of this girl cloud the truth!"

In and out.

"This girls is dangerous we must help her before time runs out!"

Arrow drops, body falls.

Galadriel stared off into the distance, eyes slowly widening,

"We are too late"

**CLIFF HANGER, SORRY GUYS BUT I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT UPDATE UP THIS WEEKEND,SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	5. Being there

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! Sorry I took so long to update but this was a very important chapter and enjoy this new chapter! Thank you **DragonWinglet** again for pointing out Galadriel dose not live in Rivedale I did know that, YAY for knowledge (-:, and no in the story she dose not live there she is just always there when Lucille visits because Galadriel sees things in Lucy that others do not, ooohhh I'm giving away big hints! And no you are not picky I'm glad you are pointing out these things so I can make sure my story is in check and I'm glad you are enjoying it, plus the fact that I made it onto your list of favorite people made me through the roof happy! There also may be swearing because it fits Lucy's character so please no criticism! Love you guys!**

***Don't own*******

**-ILH**

As soon as she fell Legolas had taken her straight to Galadriel and Elrond and explained to them what had happened,

"I told you we should have not have waited this long" Elrond said shooting Gandalf a look "Waited for what? What shouldn't we have waited for?" Legolas asked frantically,

"Legolas maybe you should go back to your father, this matter dose not concern you"

"No, the young Elf snapped, with all do respect sir this matter concerns me a whole Hell of a lot more then you!"

"You would be surprised boy!" Elrond scolded but Legolas wasn't done,

"Why? Why would I be surprised? Why should it not concern me that my only childhood friend passes out for no reason and you all want me to run back to my father!?" Elrond looked towards Galadriel and then to Gandalf,

"Stay with the girl we have much to discuss away from un-wanted ears" with that Elrond left the hall talking a cautious She-elf and wizard with him.

Legolas stood about a foot away from Lucille, his mind swirling with emotions, somehow even though the Elf was still trying to comprehend everything willed his feet to move forward. He got a little closer to Lucy noting the orange had fled from her burgundy hair "That's strange" he muttered to himself picking up a piece of it but quickly dismissed the idea and slowly almost numb-like sat down next to her. And for the first time in his life Legolas looked at someone, well yes he had looked at hundreds of people before but this was Legolas first time actually looking at someone for all of there entirety and everything they where and it was beautiful not to mention the emotion that came with it both stunning and groundbreaking. Part of Legolas warned him that nothing good would come of this emotion or Lucy if he stayed, the emotion could just go in the pile of other ones he was feeling right now but he couldn't stand loosing another person important to him after his mother he had always been afraid to lose people and Lucy had not been an exception, that part of Legolas sat in the pit of his stomach like a rock telling him (for whatever reason he didn't know but dose it really matter anyway?) that Lucille was much more important then most of the people he had ever known and that she was to important to lose.

Legolas without realizing at first brought his hand up to stoke the sleeping woman's cheek smiling slightly "Don't stop that" a voice below him mumbled and he looked down to see a smiling face leaning into his touch. "You okay?" he whispered slightly nervous of the answer,

"Fine she muttered finally opening her eyes, what happened?"

"Um you passed out so I brought you here"

She gave him a small smile "Thanks"

"Just try not to pass out un-controllably again"

Lucy brought her hand up to touch the one that we gently stroking her face and clasped it with her own, there eyes locked and what happened next was like a out of body experience Legolas slowly started to lean in and Lucille did the same they didn't stop until they where both inches apart and heard voices coming from the hall,

"Um I think you should back up" Lucy whispered still staring into Legolas eyes and Legolas gave her a sad look as if his eyes where saying she didn't want him "Their coming" she supplied trying to clean up the damage she had done, it was not that she did not want him, quite the opposite actually but right now was not the time for it. Legolas nodded as blush slowly crept onto both of there cheeks "Ah good your awake" Elrond assessed as the group walked into the room, Lucy nodded at this

"I also believe we have some explaining to do"

"I believe you do"

Elrond turned "We shall grab someone to escort the prince out" he said as he started to leave,

"No! Lucy shouted before he had a chance to leave, I wish for him to stay," she said giving Legolas a leveled look. Elrond looked between the two for a few seconds "Very well, we will be waiting until King Thranduil get here and he will explain the situation"

"What?!" both Lucy and Legolas shouted at the same time.

"Yes" Elrond replied and left before either could ask any more questions.

Lucille and Legolas both sat dumbfound for a few moments before Lucy noticed something "Your hurt" she said looking at Legolas left shoulder where blood was seeping though his clothes "It's fine" he assured,

"No it's not, take off your shirt"

"Umm…" Legolas replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled "Just take off your shirt"

"What if I don't want to?" the Elf asked in his most childish voice

"Just take off your fucking shirt!" Lucy said with a laugh,

"Fine" the Elf replied pouting slightly and tugging off the piece of clothing, Lucy quickly grabbed a piece of cloth and got to working on his shoulder. For minutes they sat in silence as the young human worked on cleaning and bandaging the elven princes shoulder "Dose it bother you?" Legolas finally asked,

"What?" the other asked not taking her eyes off her work,

"Dose it ever bother you that maybe they are keeping you in the dark, that there may be things they are not telling you, that you will never know what it is?"

"We could always find out," Lucy whispered

"Do you want to?" he whispered back staring her in the eyes

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life" he replied his voice full of certainty,

"Then lets go"

Lucy and Legolas found where the meeting was happening soon after they had ventured off, each took a spot on either side of the door and listened intently.

"Something has to be done about her" a un-known voice said which Lucy assumed had to be King Thranduil, she looked towards Legolas who's face looked stricken with grief…yeah it had to be him, the voice continued

"You do not understand the magnitude of what keeping this girl around dose! She dose not even understand the power she holds! She thinks she human, she's almost a god! Her life is strung to everything on Middle Earth she could kill us all right now if she wanted to!" Elrond stood up "Thranduil calm down!" he bellowed "NO! The king shouted, you have all read the prophecy the king said calming down, there are two ways this story ends and we all know which on it will be"

Lucy's eyes slowly widened, no this was not her, and it couldn't be she needed conformation. Legolas, Lucy and everyone else sat silent for the longest time

"Just give Lucille a chance" Gandalf whispered, that was all Lucy needed she couldn't take it any more, the young girl ran off to the woods or anywhere just to get away from everything else, of course Legolas was not going to let that happen.

Elrond sighed, "How are we going to tell the girl?"

"No bother Galadriel replied, they already know"

"Do not try to catch them, give them space, this girl has just found out she wields an un-Earthly power and dose not know why, and neither do we, we only know the prophecy and even my eyes can not see past that so please give her a little sympathy" everyone sat silent.

The young girl had ran all the way to the forest (funny things seemed to be happening in the forest a lot lately) when she felt tears about to escape her eyes, she rolled her eyes "Lucy (she told herself) will you quite being such a sensitive idiot, your stronger than this" but despite her protest the hot tears still flowed in seemingly endless lines.

"Lucy?" a small voice asked,

"Hey" she whispered back not even turning, she knew it was Legolas

"You going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"No, because I know you will lie to me and things will only get worse and I know you're not okay"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe I just know you"

"Right now I'm not sure if either of us know me"

Legolas pulled Lucille close to him, not willing her to look at him, just to assure her that someone was there "You have not changed since the day I met you" and for the first and not last time in middle Earth storm clouds swam though the blue sky of a once innocent child's eyes as a stray tear streamed down her face,

"You would be surprised" she whispered her voice wavering with remorse and regret,

"You are not a bad person"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do"

"Legolas these things are set in stone if they say I am…"

"Your not, you can make your own destiny okay, you can"

"And whatever this is you can face it and I will be right there with you" Legolas said with caring eyes as he reached for Lucille's hand, she nodded and they both left to sort things out.

**HEY I HOPE I CAPTURED THE EMOTINAL PART WELL I DON'T WRITE VERY MANY LONG EMOTIONAL SCENES JUST BECAUSE I CANT STAND TO KEEP MY CHARCTERS IN PAIN FOR TOO LONG BUT UNFOUTANITLY THERE WILL BE MORE SO I APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND MY CHARCTERS **even though I'm kinda not sorry and don't regret making my story kind of sad, I do regret not stopping talking nineteen words ago though… **I'M SO SORRY, SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW, PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
